Numerous types of float switches are known. They may be physically integrated with the devices they control, or physically independent and connected to those devices only electrically. Again, the float may be mechanically connected to the electrical contacting elements, for switching at a site more or less remote from the actual float, or the contacting elements may be made a part of a float from which electrical rather than physical connections are extended.
Previous float switches have been characterized by rather limited range of operation, relatively complicated physical or electrical installation details, and difficulty of access for repair or maintenance, particularly when the unit to be controlled is in a submerged location.